


Danny Avidan x Reader: The Uncomfortable Game

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, The uncomfortable game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: The Uncomfortable Game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the Uncomfortable Game is actually really fun. You just have to make your friends uncomfortable. That's literally it. xoxo

"You've never played it?" Dan asked you.  
"No, I've never even heard of it!" you replied with a laugh. "What is it?"  
"Arin!" On command, Arin appeared to your left.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Did you know that (YN) has never played the Uncomfortable Game?" Arin widened his eyes and started laughing.  
"Jesus, (YN), where have you been?" he questioned. "That was, like, the best game to play with your friends!"  
"I didn't have a lot of friends!" you told him, then chuckled, "Even when I did, they weren't those people." Arin held up his hands.  
"Dude, you have to play it. It's the best game ever."  
"What do you even do?" You looked over at Danny.  
"Well," he began, "there are two people. One person has to try to make the other person uncomfortable, and if they do, they win. If they don't, they can give up." He laughed. "This was literally the best game to play at, like, high school parties." You shook your head.  
"Did you want to play?" Arin asked.  
"Why, are you going to play?" you asked back.  
"Well, no, I meant Dan could."  
"Oh, yeah," Danny nodded. "I've got plenty of experience with this game." You broke out laughing.  
"Okay, okay," you said, shrugging. "I'm game. Where should this take place?"  
"More like when," Arin said.  
"Now would be good," Danny chimed. "Like, just in the Grump Room."  
"Right, okay," you said, standing. "Let's see how good you are at this game." Danny stood and followed you.  
"Where're they going?" Suzy asked Arin as she stopped to watch you both.  
"They're going to play the Uncomfortable Game," Arin laughed. Suzy joined in.  
"Oh, (YN) is never going to survive."  
"Sit down," Danny said once he closed the door.  
"What, I can't stand?" you asked. He shook his head and you shrugged, slumping into a heap.  
"Okay, now you have to try your absolute hardest not to be uncomfortable, or else you lose," he reminded you. You gave him a thumbs-up. At this, Danny approached and sat down. He got extremely close to your ear and whispered, "Hello." You tried your hardest not to laugh.  
You found out quickly that the trick was to pretend it wasn't Danny, but rather a pair of headphones or something.  
His voice went extremely deep and you could feel the breath in your ear as he said, "I just want you to know how extremely erect I am right now." You bit your lip and didn't move. It was like playing the Don't-Laugh Game. "And that I want to fuck your mouth into this couch." You couldn't help it and you laughed. Danny pulled back and looked at you.  
"Danny, you're going to have to try harder than that," you managed to say through giggles. "It's more funny than it is awkward." He crossed his arms.  
"You're a tough egg to crack," he muttered, standing up to stand behind the couch. He leaned forward and threw both arms around you, his mouth getting dangerously close to your ear again until-  
"Ow, fuck!" you yelped, sending him backwards with laughter. "You bit my ear!"  
"I didn't do it that hard!" he argued with a chuckle.  
"Yes, you did! I wouldn't have said anything if it hadn't been so damn animalistic!" He raised his hands.  
"Okay, okay." He rounded the couch again, now towering above you. Then he let himself down, straddling your legs and both hands on either side of your head against the couch's soft cushion. He leaned forward, about an inch from your face.  
"You think this is going to work?" you asked him quietly with a smirk. He grinned madly.  
"No," he replied, then closed the otherwise small gap. You felt your cheeks get hot and your hands turn into fists. One of his hands grabbed a fist and made it relax as you squeezed both your legs together even more. Once he pulled away, you looked at him.  
"Dan, I can't...," you said, trailing off. Your cheeks were hot, your breathing shallow, hands in fists and legs pressed.  
Then he started laughing. He laughed as he got up to stand, and then you realised.  
"You son of a bitch!" you yelled. He was laughing for the longest time until Arin opened the door.  
"Who won?" he asked. You crossed your arms as Danny raised his hands, hunched over with tears coming from his eyes and his chest bubbling. Arin chuckled at him, then looked at you. You had the worst look on your face, to which Arin slowly stepped back and closed the door again.  
"Oh, fucking Christ," Danny said once his laughter party ceased.  
"I hate you," you frowned.  
"Why, because you lost?" You rolled your eyes. He looked at you and went to sit down next to you. "Hey, look, I can do it for real if you want." You sighed, making him take your chin and face you with your frown of defeat.  
"Swear?" you asked.  
"Swear." Then he kissed you, but not just for show. This time for real.  
"I thought Danny already won," Suzy whispered to Arin as she watched from the crack in the door.  
"That doesn't mean they had to stop," Arin said before making Suzy close the door. "I just hope they clean up afterwards."


End file.
